Escalator steps are usually formed by a casting or extrusion manufacturing process. The step plates are preformed with a tread pattern on the step pallet top and riser. Typically, the treads are in the form of a series of parallel grooves extending from the front to the back of the plate. The grooves are further dimensioned to engage with comb structures at the floor landing portions of the escalator.
As the escalator steps are in constant motion with respect to the escalator sides or balustrades, demarcation means are typically applied to the steps to facilitate safe use of the escalators. The demarcation means provide a visual aid which helps the rider locate and thus avoid the sides and forward riser edges of the step. Typically, the demarcation means comprise a colored marking which is in contrast to the other portions of the step. The demarcation means may also provide a physical barrier to the side edges of the step by being slightly raised above the tread level of the step surface.
Current methodologies for applying demarcation means to an escalator step edge include the painting of an appropriate strip onto the step surface, mounting a demarcation strip upon the surface of a step edge by the use of screws, nuts or bolts or rivets, or preforming a demarcation riser as part of the casting or extrusion step in the manufacture of the step.
The use of painted strips requires constant maintenance, as the markings wear away upon use. The fastening of a demarcation strip with screws, rivets and the like, upon the step surface provide concentrated mechanical stresses about the fastening points and often lead to premature failure. The incorporation of demarcation strips as part of the step proper prevents replacement and substantially increases the costs of manufacture.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved demarcation strip for use on escalator steps which may be easily replaced as required.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a demarcation strip which is easily mountable and replaceable on the step, and which does not generate localized forces which may lead to premature failure.
A still further purpose of the present invention is to provide an escalator step formed to accept replaceable demarcation strips having the aforementioned characteristics.